


Merry Christ-Max

by ateulysses



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Max (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figure, F/M, Gen, Parent David (Camp Camp), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateulysses/pseuds/ateulysses
Summary: In English I had to write a Christmas story, and I might've blacked out and written Camp Camp angst and I was proud of it so i'm posting it.





	Merry Christ-Max

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up, I wanted to do a pun for the title uwu 
> 
> Also, yes, I did use text from one of the holiday cards that RT posted to their insta owowo
> 
> may i also mention that i wasnt allowed to use swears so like? I had a hard time writing for Max
> 
> Its short, so apologies

This was one of the many days that Max has allowed himself to be young. To be 10. In any other day or setting, he would disregard his age, to make room for his existential nihilism, which he happened to have a lot of; for a 10 year old. If it was another one of those climate change things that made it snow during summer at Camp Campbell, or if it was a regular day his da- Daaaavid,,,, dragged him out to go Christmas shopping because “Everyone deserves to get a present on Christmas, Max!” and proceeded to buy and give presents to the homeless, he still found it extremely ridiculous to be happy on the holidays. Why should he have to stick it out and smile on the holidays if he didn’t do it on the regular, that's called lying. Today though, today deserved his happiness. He sat on the couch of a dimly lit room, snuggled up between Gwen and David. Most of the light coming from the extremely huge Christmas tree. He had argued with David that they would NEVER be able to fit such a big tree in the living room, but David somehow made it work. He always makes things work, come to think of it. Nikki and Neil sat on the floor in front of the couch, setting up what would be a horrible looking game of Life. Who plays Life on Christmas Eve? Oh,, right. 

\---

“Ok, Nikki, you are aware that you can’t win Life unless you stick to the damn road, right?” Neil finally mentions, clutching his stomach from laughter. “Yeah? But you gotta take risks,” The girl replies, cutting another road, inching closer to the end. “THAT'S NOT HOW THE DAMN GAME WORKS, NIKKI!” Max screams. He had to give it to her though, she had a point. Still, this was a board game. “I'M HERE FOR A GOOD TIME, NOT A LONG TIME!!” He finished, flicking his car across the board in a fit of rage. So much rage for such a little person. The three kids continued to laugh and yell and smile, complete ignorance to the snow outside and the other campers fawning over their “Summer Christmas.”

\---

They did. We did. Come to think of it, did he really deserve to be happy today? Did he really deserve to have his friends in front of him and his parents by his side today? What difference does today make that other days don't. Maybe that's why he doesn't deserve it. Does he realize that he's allowed to feel great on every day. Still, though, the world is sucky, and it does nothing to pretend that everything is fine and good. Nothing is perfect. Nothing will ever be perfect. This isn't perfect? Well that's a debatable question, isn't it, Max? The holidays. The holidays are the embodiment of our toxic consumerist society wherein people spend money they don't have on presents others don't need, which just spins the wheel of capitalism and entraps low-wage workers in a never-ending cycle of debt. Then Max would say ‘Have a Merry Whatever, sheep.’ The problem was, today was perfect, today wasn't that bad at all. The world didn't seem as,,,,,, bad. And that just cant do for you, can it Max? Today he deserves to smile. Because today is good. It's Christmas Eve, he has his friends with him, his parents love, presents under the tree, and entire fridge of food, a door with a lock, a bed with nice blankets, and the ability of free speech, including the escape from the endless amount of mistreat he's had to deal with. Today is good, today is perfect, and today deserves his smile. Just today, he’ll let himself be 10 years old. Just as he should be allowed to be at the end of the day.


End file.
